The Dragon Descendant
by CutsieBeanRabbit
Summary: Sakurai Ryuuko is classified as a dragon child. Long silver white hair, sharp light silver eyes, and an unknown feature of scales. Even her name means "dragon child". Being a student of Class 3-A, she is one of the top students of the whole school. But can Ryuuko have the permission to be free and do her own thing when she has to deal with the two most annoying guys on earth?


**Ryuuko's appearance idea came from the song "The Dragonborn Comes". She was made to be a calm and collected character who's nice to everyone. She is 5'3 and is a student of A Class. And she is NOT blind.**

 **This story takes place after E Class defeats A Class on the wager. And this story is coming out of my own ideas because Ryuuko is not in the Class 3-E.**

 **This story had help so it's longer than my other one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakurai Ryuuko sits in her seat and stares out the window. The skies are blue and so peaceful. Her sharp, light gray eyes rests on the nice sky. A kind of nice she wishes she has. Ryuuko has long, silver white hair that reaches just below her behind and is tied into a half-moon ponytail in the back, that ponytail being held in place by a small, gold circle ring. Her wavy hair compliments her tiny size, 5'3". Ryuuko tugs at her shirt, the shirt neatly fixed under her black and gray blazer. Her shirt reaches mid-thight, revealing a pair of knee-length shorts underneath. She wears a pair of black flats and calf-length white socks. On both cheeks of her face, Ryuuko seems to have a scalely feature, representing the creature she is named after- a dragon.

"Life..." she mutters, staring at two birds circling each other. They look so...free. Something Ryuuko wants. Freedom.

But she knows she will never get it. Well, not in this class anyway. Correction: _the whole entire main building._ Despite her usual calm and collected character, Ryuuko despises all the students and all the teachers, and epecially the chairman, Asano Gakuhou. He is the reason for why Ryuuko comes to hate this school. He discriminates everyone.

Ryuuko knows about all the different types of classes: Class A, Class B, Class C, Class D, and she can't forget, Class E. She has heard many rumors about the "E-as-in-End" Class. People think hey are leftovers, trash, and the biggest idiots of this school.

Even for the fact that she's a student of the main building, Ryuuko is actually curious about that class- the class that is discriminated. But her answers will never come as long as the time she is trapped inside this place of pain and agony.

The girl sighs. Oh how much she wishes that everything can change. But that will never be.

* * *

Students start to file into the room after a bell. Ryuuko watches them. Various students come in- either gossiping or laughing at a joke or even talking about 3-E. Ryuuko wants to punch them, but because of her reputation, that can never happen.

She listens to all of the students' conversations:

"Hey! Do you remember..."

"Hahaha!"

"What about Class 3-E?"

"Yeah! I heard that they beat the Five Virtuosos!"

"No way! Those idiots ought to learn-"

The two guys that were talking stop. Hmm, you want to know why? Well, the reason is because of Ryuuko.

A tap lands itself on one of the guy's shoulder. A gentle voice speaks, "Excuse me, but what are you guys talking about?" That gentle voice is soft yet is full of menance. "I'm curious."

The duo starts to sweat nervously. They turn around and sees Ryuuko standing there with a smile. "U-Uh, Ryuuko-s-san."

Ryuuko's eyes narrow slightly. "I want to know what you guys were talking about earlier."

One of the guys waves his hands in the air. "We w-were talking about n-nothing!" he confirms.

 _"Really?"_ the female question, emphasizing on the word "really". She narrows her eyes more. "It seems to me that you guys were talking about something with the way that you guys were laughing earlier." She grins mentally, seeing her classmates's turning more nervous. Just the way they're acting, it confirms her saying. "Maybe you guys are talking about some..." She pauses for effect. "...maybe a certain class." Ryuuko holds out her hand, looking at her fingernails. She chips away any that is broken. "More precisely-" Ryuuko is now glaring at the two males, "-you guys are talking about Class 3-E." She crosses her arms together. "Should I tell _him_ about this matter?"

The two guys are now frozen in their place. Everyone else in the room are either stoopping their conversation or frozen out of fear. Yes, the man Ryuuko is talking about is a man you should be fearful of.

Sakurai Daiki is the current owner of the unknown company he works for. He itimidates everyone with his 6'2" figure, very muscular muscles, and sharp tone when he talks. Despite being the father of Ryuuko, he looks nothing like her. He bares raven hair and icy blue eyes. Even with the appearance and his serious character, Daiki still cares for his daughter. He will not tolerate anyone who disrespects or mistreats Ryuuko. That's the kind of dad Ryuuko loves.

But something the girl can't understand is how the chairman and Daiki gets along. Ryuuko sees her father as loving but Gakuhou as the devil. A mystery indeed.

Daiki and Gakuhou are the reason for why she is in Kunugigaoka Junior High in the first place. The chairman only allowed for Ryuuko to stay in Class A is if her father would provide the school with partial of the money he makes. Oh how she wishes that she can transfer to a different school. But her father always says the same thing: "Ryuuko, no matter how the costs we have to endure, we must keep our reputation. When your mother had died, she left me the responsibility of you. I've sworn that I will give you a good life."

Her mother...a beautiful woman who had died at a young age of 21. She gave birth to Ryuuko at the age of 19, only caring for her daughter for two years. She was very beautiful indeed: long, silver white hair and light gray eyes. It's unknown of where Ryuuko's scalely features came from but it was there ever since she was born. That is why her name is "Ryuuko"- translating to "dragon child". But something Hitomi has is something Ryuuko will never have: large breasts. Comparing to her mother's G cup, Ryuuko will never win with her measly A cup. Even so, this is something they like to laugh off together.

"Your silence tells me that I'm right," Ryuuko says, placing her hands on her hips.

The guys who are in front of her backs away instinctly. "We're so sorry!" they say. Might as well as try to get on her good side.

Ryuuko is about to say something again but a hand is placed on her shoulder. The girl turns her head to the right and see a certain guy behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Asano Gakushuu asks, smiling. Man, Ryuuko hates it when he does this!

Ryuuko smiles back, a fake smile to conceal that disgusted look. "Oh, nothing is the matter." But her glaring and ticked off face says otherwise.

"Hm?" the strawberry-blonde hums. He sighs and looks at the two guys. "It's rude to talk about another class."

 _'Rude as the fact that you're touching me right now?'_ is what Ryuuko wants to say out loud. She is disgusted with the way that Gakushuu has his hand on her but she doesn't let it show. The girl slaps his hand away and walks back to her desk. "It would be appreciated by me if those two idiots don't say anything about that again."

"We're really sorry!" The duo bows, apologizing again.

Ryuuko lays her head on her propped up arm after sitting down. "Whatever." She looks at them. "I better not hear about that again, _or else._ " Two measly words, a very menacing phrase whenever Ryuuko says it on her bad mood.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Ryuuko opens the door to her house and smiles when she sees her father. "I'm home."

Daiki grins as he holds the newspaper. He pats the chair diagonal of him on their square-shaped table. "Come sit, Ryuu."

The dragon-like girl sits down and takes a sip out of the cup that was pre-laid on the table. "How was work?" she inquires, lightly patting her mouth with a napkin to clean her face.

Her father smiles. "As usual, business went well. I have a meeting tomorrow so I'll come home late."

Ryuuko nods. Being the daughter of a company owner, she is used to him going to meetings and coming home at 9:30 PM. "Don't worry. You have your own matters to attend to."

Daiki smiles. His hand brushes Ryuuko's cheek, feeling the scaley features underneath his fingers. "Your scales are as beautiful as ever," he compliments.

"They're not really 'scales'. I was born with this feature." A light pink blush paints the girl's face. She feels a little embarrassed every single time someone would bring up the unusual feature. Even if that someone is her dad.

"Still," Daiki says, "it's still scales."

That is what the doctors had said. They couldn't classify for what her cheeks has. It's not a disease or anything; it was a part of her body. Since it's not harm or going to end her life, the doctors said it was human scales.

"Maybe," Ryuuko says. She sips her tea again.

"You know that I love you, right?" Daiki questions.

Ryuuko stares at him, blinking her eyes twice. Then she starts laughing. "Pfft- Hahaha!" She wipes away the tears that form at the end of her eyes. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Daiki chuckles. He lets go of her face and sits back in his seat. "Hehe...just wanted to ask you."

"But you ask me that, like, every single day!" Ryuuko playfully punches his arm lightly. "You know that I'll say yes."

Her father laughs. Soon, the both of them start laughing happily. Even if the mother is not there with them, it doesn't mean that they shouldn't have any father-daughter moments.

* * *

Ryuuko lays in her bed after taking a shower and changing into her pajamas. Her long silver white hair lays messily around her as she stares up at the ceiling.

The girl sighs. "I have school again tomorrow..." she mutters, a hint of sadness in her voice.

The dragon-like female turn over, adjusting the blanket over her. She stares at a picture of her mother on top of a dresser. She yawns and closes her eyes for the final time that day.

"Goodnight, Mother..."

And Ryuuko falls asleep.

* * *

 **So here is the first chapter. Do you guys like it?**

 **Do you guys like Ryuuko so far?**

 **I would appreciate anybody who favorites, follows, and review this story! *^*!**


End file.
